Forgotten Memories
by KittehWolf
Summary: SELF-INSERT! Autumn Melody used to be ignored by everyone but the day the principal gave her a mission, someone from the akatsuki actually started noticing her. Will he be able to find out her secrets, or will everything remain forgotten memories? Hida X OC


Welcome to my point of view! I am Autumn Melody AKA Mel or Melly-chan. I am 16 years old and I attend Konaha High School as a 2nd year student. I normally wear a skin-tight sleeveless orange shirt that stops 3 inches above my stomach, black skinny jeans, orange combat boots with black spikes on the bottom, orange fishnet gloves and a orange buckle choker with a dog tag that says "Melly", a heart locket with a picture of my mom in it, 3 chain necklaces, and skull earrings. I am the lead singer of a band called Rock Angels. The Rock Angels are also known as "The Unknown Bitches." I have a really bad cussing problem that I am controlling right now, because I would get in trouble if I don't and I have been suspended enough this year. Okay, enough talk about me, let's get on with this extremely boring thing that we call a story. My first class of the day is music. My music teacher's name is Mrs. Wiggles (A/N: No really. Her name is literally 'Mrs. Wiggles.' I once asked her how she wiggled and let's just say, I don't think I'll ever see anyone wiggle that hard again. O.o o.O) and she loves to pick a random student to sing a song at the beginning of class. Unfortunately, Mrs. Wiggles handed me the microphone and told me to sing a song of my choice. I sighed, took the microphone, and walked to the front of the class. I turned to face the class, took a deep breath, and then started to sing. "A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! A warning to the prophet, The liar, the honest, This is war," I took a deep breath, and continued singing, "To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! I do believe in the light Raise your hands into the sky The fight is done, the war is won Lift your hands toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun The war is won To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! A brave new world The war is won The war is won A brave new world." I handed the microphone back to the teacher and walked back to my seat while everyone clapped for me. Fortunately for me, the principal rang my class and said, "Mrs. Wiggles, can you please send Autumn Melody to the office please?" "Sure," Mrs. Wiggles said. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the music room and towards the main office with my head held high. As I entered the main office someone said, "Ms. Melody, Principal Tsunade is waiting for you in her office." "Okay," I said. I walked over to the principal's office and knocked on the door. "Enter." I entered the room, closing the door behind me. "Take a seat please." I took a seat and said, "So... whatcha need me for?" "I need you to do a job for me," she said. "I'm listening..." I said with curiosity twinkling in my eyes. "I need you to spy on the Akatsuki for me. This should be an easy task for you since you have at least one Akatsuki member in each of your classes. But you have to be careful, because if they were to find out that I have asked you to spy on them, they could and probably will kill you," she explained. "You have a plan, don't you?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. "Yes, I do. But it might be-" I growled and yelled, "Just tell me the damn plan already bitch!" She chuckled softly. "Okay, okay. Sheesh." "Okay the plan is for you to join the Akatsuki or die trying. Think you can do that?." "Yeah, sure... whatever." "You sure?" "Yep!" "Okay. Well off you go." "Later, bitch!" "You too, brat." "Don't call me that!" "Tough luck, brat." "The force is controlled by orange kittens that will eat your special sake and give you more paperwork." "What?" "Exactly." "Hurry up or you'll be late. And if you're late, I'm not gonna be there to save your ass." "Okay, okay. I'm going." Once I had left, I muttered four words under my breath, "Stupid old lady bitches." And just because of my suckish luck, the tardy bell for 2nd period went off and I was officially late for my 2nd period class. "Woot! It's a new record!" I was 15 minutes late for my second class because I had to go to the restroom which took me 5 minutes and then I went to go sit on the roof of the school for 10 minutes, and it was only because I wanted to sit there and stare at the sky. The oh so beautiful sky. I teleported into History Class with a puff of smoke and a sheepish grin plastered across my whole entire face. "You're late, kid," Iruka-sensei said glaring at me. "Nah..." I said in my most sarcastic voice. Then I raised my voice into the most annoyingly, stupid high pitched voice that everyone hates so much and said, "Luna got lost in the magical world of ponies and unicorns and Luna is so sorry that she was to busy eating marshmallows to notice that 2nd period had already started." 99 percent of the class covered their ears and glared at me while a certain silver-haired, purple-eyed jashinist raised his middle finger up at me and yelled Fuck You so loud I bet the whole entire world heard him. I put my hand on my hip and shifted my weight onto my left foot while tilting my head slightly while staring at said jashinist with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna help with that bitch?" I questioned narrowing my eyes into slits as they went from green-orange to a yellow that could rival the sun's color any day. He growled and said, "What do you fucking think, you little fucking girl?" I closed my eyes and did a few hand signs in my head and muttered a jutsu that I made under my breath. When I re-opened my eyes, I said, "Well I think, that you want me to go crying for my mommy while you sacrifice me to your 'oh-so awesome god' and then throw my sorry little ass into a hole and rot for all eternity until you finally show mercy and save me from my life of pain, suffering, and misery." His mouth dropped open while I smirked. "How the fuck did you fucking know what the fuck I was fucking thinking?" "One fucking word, Magic." I said while walking over to my desk in the very back of the classroom. I spaced out till the very end of the class when Iruka-sensei called on me and asked, "Autumn, what is the capital of the state Utah in the United States of America?" I heard some people whispering things like, 'there's no way she'll know that we don't even live in North America, we live in Japan' and 'she's so stupid, she'll never get that right'. I narrowed my eyes at the whispering and said, "Salt Lake City." When the bell rang I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and brushed past everyone as I walked out of the classroom. While I was walking through the hallway, I heard a familiar voice yell, "Yo bitch!" I snarled and sped up my walking. Just as I neared the door to the school's courtyard, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I brushed the hand off and pushed the door open and ran out into the courtyard. I held up two fingers and muttered something under my breath and I teleported to my secret spot in the courtyard that no one knew of. Then I heard the same voice that I heard in the hallway. "So this is where you fucking go during free fucking period." I turned to face the silver haired guy. "How the fuck did you get here?" "I've been fucking here." "Well then, go away." "Why? Are you afraid that I might try something?" "No it's just-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence 7 girls appeared and said, "So you decided to show up. Hmph, pathetic. You brought your little boyfriend." "I could say the same thing for you. But there's no time for talk. Let's get this done and over with." She charged at me and landed a punch in my stomach expecting me to double over coughing only to get absolutely no reaction. I let out an inhuman growl which made her stagger back in fear. I growled again as my eyes went from green-orange to yellow like they did earlier and I attacked them. I hit 3 of the girls over the head and they fell unconscious. What I failed to realize was that 2 girls came up behind me and held me back as the leader and 1 other girl came over and kicked my right in my stomach. Unfortunately, I started coughing and the leader grabbed my arm and stabbed me with a knife. She ran the knife all the way down to my wrist. My arm bled heavily as the Alpha Female grabbed my ankle and twisted it all the way until she heard a sickening crack. She let go and signaled for her buddies to pick up the girls who were unconscious and leave. She kicked me one last time and picked up one of the girls before walking off. I tasted a familiar taste of blood in my mouth as I slipped into unconsciousness. The silver-haired jashinist had watched in absolute horror as I gave into the other girls and let them beat the living hell out of me. He walked over and took off his shirt. He ripped it and began to wrap my arm. Once he was done he shook me until I woke up. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the silver-haired bitch standing over me. I was gonna yell at him but instead I stayed quiet. He helped me sit up and said, "Why?" I couldn't even answer him. I buried my face into his chest and just cried. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. (A/N :Which is TOTALLY NOT like him. I think he has a soft spot for Autumn. *wink*wink*) When I finally fell asleep, he took out his phone and called Kakuzu and asked him to get over here right now. When Kakuzu showed up, he took me from Hidan and began to stitch up my arm. After that he moved down to my ankle and he twisted it back into place which caused me to bite my lip in pain. He grabbed Hidan's shirt and tied it around my ankle as a make-shift splint. A few minutes later I awoke to find Hidan hovering over me with a worried expression on his face. "Finally, you're awake." I tried to sit up only to feel someone push me back down and say, "You need your rest." I rolled my eyes and said, "Nah... I need to run through magical worlds full of unicorns and donuts while eating chocolate bunnies." Hidan chuckled and said, "Nice one, bitch." "I'm always nice." "Shure you fucking are." I laided back onto the ground and stared up at the sky and said, "Wait a minute... when you said I needed my rest you didn't cuss at all. What has the world come to?" "Fuck you, bitch." "Wanna help with that, boy?" "Actually now that I think about it, I kinda do..." "EWWWW! BAD MENTAL IMAGES, BAD MENTAL IMAGES!" A minute or two later we were both rolling on the ground laughing our asses off. "C-cant fucking breath..." Hidan said. I stood up and walked off into the sunset like the awesome bitch I was.

A/N: FINALLY DONE! This is my first self-insert, but I think it actually turned out pretty well. I hope ya'll enjoyed it cuz it was pretty fun to write.

I EATZ REVIEWZ! PWEAZE FEEDZ MEH!

Word Count: 2,284

Charater Count: 11,798


End file.
